Zombies
Zombies & Shotguns is the 11th episode and the first Season 2 episode of Dick Figures. Plot During a visit to the local MaulMart, Red struggles to crack open some finger food, while Zombies go after much larger body parts. Characters *Red *Blue *Broseph *Fat Ugly Girl *Lord Tourettes *Mr. Dingleberry *Zombies *Auto-Tuned Bee *Pink (as a zombie) Transcript (Exterior shot of MaulMart.) Auto-Tuned Bee: Season two, mothafucka! Ow! (Inside, Red loads a shotgun.) Blue: Seriously, dude, you don't need a shotgun. Red: Are you kidding?! I've been trying to get this bag of chips open for like a week! This bag was made by SATAN! (Red fires a bullet at the bag, but the bullet is deflected.) Red: See? See?! (groans) I just want some chips. (Groaning sounds are heard) Blue: What the--''(Zombies are trying to get inside through the door)'' Zombies! (They break open the door and enter.) Oh, damn! (Red fires a bullet the bag of chips again but the bullet is deflected and it kills one of the zombies.) Red: Touché, bag. Blue: Come on, dude! (He takes the bag of chips. He and Red run away. Zombies are trying to get them) Huh? (Zombies are all around the mall and make"Straw Bos", while Red and Blue are seeying them on the second floor. Lord Tourettes then suddenly appears, while zombies are follow him.) Lord Tourettes: Oh, oh, no! (intentionally falls in front of zombies, smiling) I'm so FUCKED! ''(The zombies surround him)'' Blue: Quick! These dudes would eat your chips! Red: Oh, fuck that! (Loads shotgun) You dead! (Kills a zombie) Who dead? (Kills another zombie) You dead! (Kills another zombie) Blue: (points to something) BOOMER! (Red sees the Fat Ugly Girl as a boomer. He shoots her and a big cloud of gas appears.) Blue: Gross. (A zombie screams off-screen.) Run this way! (They flee into "License to Drill".) Blue: (throws the bag of chips while trying to block the door) Get a chainsaw! Red: (throws away the shotgun) Good idea! (Uses a chainsaw to try to open the bag.) Whooooo! Blue: No, for the zombies, you retard! Red: Zombies? (Flings the chainsaw backward, killing a zombie, and flings it forward, killing another, not noticing.) What zombies? Blue: (grabs a shotgun) Fuck (shoots a zombie) you! (Shoots another) (Red lets a zombie bite the bag and pulls the bag to see if it will open, but the zombie's head comes off) Red: Damn it. Blue: (Shoots another zombie) Brainshot! (Cries out) (Red tries to chainsaw the bag again) Broseph: Hey, bros, bros, this is like, crazy, right? (Red glares at him and kills him by cutting him with his chainsaw. Broseph screams and then dies.) Blue: Uh, I don't think that guy was a zombie... Red: I know. THE PERFECT MURDER. (They run out of the store) Blue: Oh, my God! (A bunch of zombies, including Lord Tourettes, are crowded around Cinnamunch.) That must be where the outbreak started. Those Cinnamon swirls are irresistable! (Red and Blue look at Mr. Dingleberry, 'who is eating one of the cinnamon swirls.) Mr. Dingleberry: Eh, I haven't had any yet. (Red activates chainsaw and Blue loads shotgun and presumably kill him off-screen.) (Time lapse. Blue and Red run away from zombies) Many zombies: Brains! Other few zombie: Brian! Blue: Ah, dead end! Red: Good one. (The zombies draw closer) Red: (trying to open the bag) I wish I had fingers. (Blue sees a highly flammable perfume, then he aims and shoots it while Red is still trying to open the bag. The fire from the perfume kills the zombies.) Blue: (Fuck yea/Close Enough face) Fuck yeah. (The sprinklers turn on and extinguishes the fire... and the zombies come back to life) Red: (finally opens the bag) Oh, sick! Blue: Oh, fu-- -Episode ends- (After the episode ending screen, the Fuck Yea rage face picture was shown.) Dick Figures Title The I's in "Dick Figures" were replaced by a chainsaw and a shotgun. Trivia *The Zombies of this episode are possibly the people who are die in Flame War and who were revived because of the Cinnamon Buns. *Red breaks the fourth wall poking the point that sticks don't have fingers. *Body Count: 29, then 14 after 15 zombies were killed and revived. **Red: 9 (including Broseph) **Blue: 19 (then it was 4) **Zombies: 1 (Lord Tourettes) **Both Red And Blue: 1 (Mr. Dingleberry) *The animation style has been changed a bit better. *Fat Ugly Girl dies in this episode and is revived by the episode Y U So Meme. *When you see the zombie crowd you can see Pink turned into a zombie, only slightly darker. *First appearance of Broseph, who gets killed by Red in this episode *Lord Tourettes is seen in this episode and dies - again. *This episode is a parody of Left 4 Dead or Dead Rising. Several zombie sounds in this episode come from various zombies in Left 4 Dead. *Mr. Dingleberry (probably) dies again, first time in Kitty Amazing (Episode). *Red and Blue raise their weapons to kill Mr. Dingleberry as Red did to kill Lord Tourettes in Role Playas. *This is the first time Blue makes a meme face. Second time in Butt Genie and third in Y U So Meme. *This episode was an idea from a Wikia contributor last March 24, but according to the creators that the idea came from when they were playing Left 4 Dead 2 but it is also confirmed that the do follow the wiki. *The episode name is based on the zombies and the Pump Shotgun. *This is the﻿ third time they look like they're about to die. *First time Blue kills an entire group. *This is the third appearance of the Autotuned Bee and the second appearance of the MaulMart. *When Red is first shooting the bag of chips there is a counter behind him that titles GUNS 'N' SHIT. *When Blue and Red escape the License to Drill there is a poster that says TOTAL KARNAGE The Movie. *In the License to Drill store, you can see a sign that say "Chainsaws, Buzzsaws, Jigsaws". **Jigsaws may refer to Jigsaw, the killer in Saw. *The part where one of the zombies said the name "Brian" instead of "brain" is probably a reference to an episode of "Red VS Blue", another popular web series. *When Red and Blue run out of Licence to Drill. there is a poster behind them with a picture of a naked butt. The text below it says FASHION. *The meme "Fuck Yea" is Blue's first favorite meme. the second is the "Rage Guy/FFFUUUUU Face" from Butt Genie, the third one was Sweet "Jesus Face" from Y U So Meme, and he say "Sweet Jesus..." instead of the rage face in Terminate-Her but "Sweet Jesus was Only Mentioned. *It is strange how Red uses a shotgun to kill zombies from a balcony considering the fact that shotguns are used for close range combat. *When the Fat Ugly Girl appears they refer to her as a Boomer. This is a reference to Left 4 Dead. *Lord Tourettes didn't even look scared when he drops in the middle of all the zombies, he actually looks happy (smiling). *This episode would be last in an A to Z order. *Despite Fat Ugly Girl resembling a "Boomer" from Left 4 Dead, when she was shot, she exploded with smoke like a Smoker in Left 4 Dead. *Zombies may be say“Strawberry” because they say“Straw bo”. *A zombie may be Tedward from Fang Angels.. *This episode made it's TV premiere with the first episode of Like, Share, Die. Changes Made in the Like, Share, Die version *The Dick Figures title was shown in the beginning. At the end of the episode, the credits of Like, Share, Die play instead. *Every use of "fuck" is censored. *Blue's cut-off line, "Oh, fuck!" was not cut off. *Additional zombie noises are added. *Auto-Tuned Bee's appearance in the episode, along with his line, "Season two, mothafucka! Ow!" is cut out. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use When the Auto-Tuned Bee says, "Season 2, mothafucka! Ow!" Red Floating He floats when he enters License to Drill. Episode Ending The "I" in "Dick Figures" were replaced by a Chainsaw and a Shotgun. Also at the episode selection, you can hear Lord Tourettes screaming (he was also laughing at one point, but then goes back to screaming). The Last Line Being Cut Blue was about to say "Fuck!" but was cut off. Gallery Chainsaws.jpg A bunch of zombies.jpg Time to explode the bag.jpg Fat Ugly Explosion.jpg Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Memes Category:TV Episodes